


Robotically Inclined to Love

by Jinglesjaws



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Death Threats, Did I mention angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jumin Route Spoilers, Possible Character Death, Possible Fluff, TW/ abuse, TW/ mental ilness, TW/ self harm, angstttttttt, mostly just using the characters, possible extreme violence, route spoilers in general, this story kinda veers away from the actual game keeping a few thing original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglesjaws/pseuds/Jinglesjaws
Summary: Youra is an aspiring graphic artist who stumbles upon a mysterious businessman and his eccentric group of friends at a local charity event. She sees past his statue-like appearance and robotic attitude to something deeper, Yet no matter what she tries she can't seem to crack him. Panic arises when a mysterious hacker by the name of 'unknown' begins tormenting the group, slowly the threats begin becoming a reality...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> updates: hopefully every Thursday but I can't guarantee anything...

I didn't mean for it to happen like this. No. I couldn't bear to see the pain in those silver eyes, even for a few mere seconds as my world spiraled into black.

I could hear panicked shouting through the groggy haze I was in, but those eyes, those damn silver eyes bore into my soul.

They were shrouded in guilt, fear, and even slight disappointment. I desperately wanted to apologize. I felt helpless and alone, though I was surrounded by familiar, but grieving faces.

My lower lip quivered as tears began to splash onto the concrete.

"j-ju-j-jumin ....i-i'm..." I sputtered trying to speak around the heavy metallic taste forming in my mouth.

"Please don't talk, not right now, you're alright, you'll be fine. I promise, just look at me, I swear on every penny to my name that you're going to be okay..." I felt an arm reach under my back in a makeshift attempt to pick me up.

"...oh god"

A hand moved softly up the back of my neck slowly caressing my head. I grit my teeth at the sinking feeling forming within my stomach.

"g-g-oo.. .b-y-y...g-good..." no matter how hard I tried to form my lips around the words they wouldn't come out properly.

"No, no goodbye, not yet please."

"We've got to get her out of here..."

"She's not going to make it Jumin."

"Don't say that, You'll scare both of them!"

"Just hold-"

Before I knew it, everything faded away.


	2. From Ceiling to Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update much before next Thursday because the first chap was so short

I impatiently tapped my foot against the carpet waiting for nothing.  
And by nothing I meant a text. I glared down at my blank phone screen waiting for it to flash alerting me of the message I was hoping to receive.

“C’mon Luciel...I messaged you an hour ago god damn it.” I grumbled under my breath.

I had asked if I was invited to the Christmas party one of his friends was hosting, but I was much too shy to ask his friend directly so i asked him instead. With my luck he was probably either sleeping or working, either way it meant I was gonna be stuck waiting for a few hours.

I sighed slipping out of my desk chair and onto the carpet, staring up at the pale white ceiling of my apartment. My mind began to wander, back to when I first met Luciel and his eccentric group of friends.  
The company i had been associated with at the time was invited to a fundraising party of theirs. I still remember walking into the large golden gala hall that they had rented for it, the loud chatter that sang through the air, as my eyes locked with a pair of silver ones. Those eyes shot through my body like lightning, it was something I’d never felt before…

_{flashback}_

_“Hello._ Lovely _evening isn’t it?” a deep yet calming voice spoke out._

_“Oh, uh yes, quite.” I gulped nervously shifting my weight from one foot to the other._

_“Oh how rude of me...I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Chairman Han’s son, Jumin.” he held out his hand gently._

_“I’m Youra, aspiring graphic artist.”_

_“Well nice to meet you, Youra...i don’t want to bore you I must go.” I watched as his tall lean figure strolled off into the crowd._

_Seconds later another voice interrupted my thoughts._

_“Heyo, who might you be?” I felt a soft tap on my shoulder and whipped around to see a man with bright red hair beaming at me._

_“Who are you?” I stepped back; he stepped closer._

_“Names seven, seven oh seven.”_

_“Quite an odd name...hmm, I'm Youra.” he took yet another step closer._

_“It's not my real name...Luciel is my real name...well even that's not- you get the point right?.” He offered his hand for me to shake._

_I gingerly took it, giving it a gentle shake, then letting go, I stepped back._

_“Am I making you uncomfortable?” he stepped back, eyes flashing with guilt._  
 _“Uhm...sorry it's nothing I'm fine really.” normally I was_ one _to tell the truth, but this certainly didn't seem like the time or place, so I lied, watching the guilt quickly fade._

My phone began to buzz, I opened it to reveal three new text messages; two from Luciel, one from Jumin.  
 **~**  
 **Luciel: of course you’re invited to jumin’s party!!! Why didn’t you ask him directly??**  
 **Luciel: omg r u** shy?! ;;  
 **~**  
 **Jumin: Why wouldn’t you be invited? We’ve known each other for over a year…**  
 **~**  
I quickly responded to Luciel, but found myself stumbling with a response to Jumin. I didn't want to sound like a child to him, nor did I want to sound as if I thought myself superior.  
I inhaled sharply and turned off my phone, continuing to stare at the blank white ceiling.  
Part of me wanted to call him, just to hear his soft voice but there was still a deep part of me that was scared, or at least intimidated by this cat loving billionaire.  
I slid my phone across the gray shag carpet as if getting it further from me would help me clear my head.  
The moment the phone left arms-length it began ringing. I groaned, crawling over to it; Jaehee.

“Hello?”

“Youra, Mr. Han would like to know why you’re not responding to his message....”

“I'm, uh- busy...with tech stuff. He’s using you to respond to all his texts now too?” I coughed, attempting to sound somewhat busy.

“Hmm I'll have him call you personally once he gets out of his meeting, you’re right this isn’t my job.” she abruptly hung up, leaving me staring down at my ugly gray shag carpet, alone, getting lost in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is poorly written, most things I write are done around 2-4am because that's when I have the most inspiration...anyway hope you enjoyed!


	3. Speak For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: Thursday, Jan. 12/ Friday, Jan. 13

 

I sat cross-legged on my faux leather couch, eating shitty convenience store noodles, and glaring into the depths of my blank TV screen. No one in the RFA had been very active today, and Jumin had never called me, which led me to wonder if Jaehee had really followed through. My eyes shifted to the plain metallic clock hung on the wall. The time read 10:45pm, it was quite unlikely to receive a call from Jumin now. 

I  groaned analyzing the silvery metallic color on the clock-face as if my gaze alone could pass the time. 

 

**Zen: anyone awake???**

 

**Youra: ya…**

 

**Yoosung: Youra have you eaten?**

 

**Youra: I am right now**

 

**Youra: what about you two?**

 

**Zen: not yet…;;**

 

**Yoosung: I made an omelet**

 

I set the noodles down on the coffee table, not being able to stand their overly salty taste any longer. I ran my finger quickly through my short brown hair, praying I wouldn’t get sick off of them later, they were probably stale…

 

**Zen: hey Youra, have you seen trust fund kid today?**

 

**Zen: he asked about you earlier**

 

**Zen: he called me**

 

I rubbed my temples, knowing I'd probably end up having to call him.

 

**Youra: I've been busy I guess**

 

**Youra: I'll call him after this**

 

**Yoosung: he talks about you a lot**

 

**Zen: he also talks a lot about that furball of his a lot**

 

**Zen: so it’s not really a compliment**

 

I couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at Zen and his loathing of Elizabeth the 3rd...or cats in general really. I had really only been to Jumin’s lavish apartment once, and although it was only on business terms his cat had really seemed to warm up to me.

 

**Jumin: did you just call my Elizabeth the 3rd a furball????**

 

**Zen: No, I was merely stating a fact**

 

**Jumin: hmm I’m not having this conversation with you**

**Jumin: I came here to speak with Youra**

 

**Jumin: to tell her to call me**

 

**Jumin: when she gets the chance**

 

I stared silently at my phone watching the conversation unfold. Did he really want to talk to me that much? My face grew warm and red at the thought of the corporate heir thinking about me. He had thousands of different celebrities chasing after him every day… there was no way in hell that he would pick someone like me over them. As much as he liked to complain about being chased after there had to be someone out there that he was attracted to right? 

 

Instead of continuing to wait for a response I quickly exited the chat room, calling Jumin.

The warm phone lightly pressed against my ear as it rang, he picked up almost immediately, coughing before beginning to speak.

 

“I’ve been waiting to talk to you all day.” I heard the sound of papers shuffling in the background indicating he was still at work, despite the late time.

 

“sorry...Luciel told you about what I asked him I assume…”

 

“Yes, he did. Of course you’re invited, I can’t think of any reason you’d have any doubts...I thought we were close, no?” he sounded almost hurt, despite his normally almost monotone voice.

 

He didn’t treat me as if we were close, he kept me at arms-length, just equally as he treated everyone else. I doubted I was anything special to him.

 

“I guess I was just a little confused as of recent events, we haven’t spoken much lately.”

 

“Well, we're speaking right now, aren’t we? I’d like to know how you’ve been?” 

 

“Busy I guess.” I leaned back further into the couch.

 

“Well, I should probably hang u-”

 

“No! Please don’t… I like hearing your voice.” I could almost picture how red my face had gotten, instantly regretting what I had said.

 

“Really? I don’t particularly think it’s anything special, but I do quite like your voice...it’s soothing.” he let out a soft chuckle barely audible over the phone’s speaker.

 

“T-thanks, Jumin.”

 

“Say my name again.” he spoke almost desperately yet still managed to sound demanding.

 

“Ju-min Han.”  _ why the hell did he want me to do this? Why the hell was I listening to him? _

  
“Anyways...I look forwards to seeing you at the Christmas party tomorrow, Youra” and with that he hung up, sounding oddly flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer, but I'm just getting over some sort of stomach bug so it's a bit hard to focus on writing, hope everyone has a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! please feel free to critique/ give your opinion in the comments!   
> if you want to find me on other social media/writing platforms you can reach me at:  
> instagram: @panicatthedishsoap  
> wattpad: @jinglesjaws


End file.
